


[Podfic] I Can't Fake

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What, you don't roll around with all your clothes on when you're having sex?" Darren asks, and Chris snorts into his shoulder. "Because that's, like, the only way I'll do it. Either roll or go home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Can't Fake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Can't Fake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382705) by [skintightsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks). 



> Sexy and funny - one of my very favorite combinations! If you enjoyed it, too, go give skintightsocks some love!

[I Can't Fake](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/7564.html)  
Rating: PG-13  


Length: 00:25:07  
Download: [MP3|23MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?6x4vjrdw4tbqfj4)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/), [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/)  


**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Title is from the song "On Top" by The Killers. Fic was written for [mass-romantic's](http://mass-romantic.tumblr.com/) prompt, "a fic where Darren pops an inappropriate boner during TFT filming," and based slightly off of Chris's interviews about filming that scene where he talks about not being allowed to wear a tank-top and how they "kissed and rolled around a bit."  
> 


End file.
